


Day 18: Role Reversal

by MeteoraWrites



Series: Meteora's Kinktober 2k18 Collection [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Power Play, Role Reversal, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/MeteoraWrites
Summary: It’s hard work being an Alpha werewolf. All that power and responsibility. Sometimes Scott likes to give it up for a while. And Isaac is more than willing to give Scott what he needs.





	Day 18: Role Reversal

Scott moaned and rocked back into the fingers that were currently working to stretch him open. He was kneeling on the floor, upper body bent over the edge of his bed while Isaac knelt behind him, focus on working his fingers and making Scott a writhing mess.  

The other boy was slow and meticulous in his work, making his Alpha whimper and pant. It drove him mad to give up control like this, and that’s exactly why Scott loved it. Letting Isaac, his Beta, take charge, run the show. Be the Alpha for a while.

“Please…” He said with a whimper as Isaac added a third finger and scissored them, stretching Scott more than enough to take his cock now.

“Please what?” Isaac asked, curving his fingers just right to stroke over Scott’s prostate as he continued to move them slowly.

Scott keened at the jolt of pleasure that shot through him, body pushing back to get more of it. “Please, Alpha, fuck me!” He begged, voice strained.

Isaac grinned at that. ”Well since you asked so sweetly.” He practically purred, fingers leaving Scott’s hole so he could slick up his cock as he moved to kneel behind him. ”You want it like this?” He asked draping himself over his Alpha’s back and pressing just the tip of his cock into Scott’s body.

Scott nodded fervently, hips rocking back to take Isaac in just a little deeper. “Please…” He whined, turning his head just enough to look at Isaac over his shoulder.

Isaac let himself sink into his Alphas body with a groan, the tight heat surrounding him in the best way. He straightened up once he was fully inside, put one hand on Scott’s hip, the other stroking up and down the others spine as he panted and adjusted to Isaac being inside him a moment.

When Scott whimpered and rocked his hips, Isaac started to move, his pace fast. He pulled Scott up by his hair, making him shift so he was almost completely upright. “You like that?” he asked. The moan he got in response was all the answer he needed and he wrapped his arms around Scott’s torso, pulling him back so they were back to chest as he continued to move inside him.  

Scott’s eyes slipped closed, mouth hanging open as he gasped and moaned. The angle Isaac was fucking him at was perfect, his cock hitting Scott’s prostate every thrust, making him see stars behind his closed eyelids.

“You like this, huh?” Isaac asked, not really expecting an answer. He knew the answer. They both liked it. Isaac liked feeling powerful, liked knowing he could turn his Alpha into a moaning mess like no one else and that he could do what he wanted without fear of rejection. And he knew Scott loved giving his power up to his Beta. Loved being man handled by the larger boy and being made to feel small, weak, a little human again.

He let a hand slide down Scott’s body, wrapping long fingers around his Alphas cock and starting to stroke it quickly in time with his thrust. “You getting close?” he asked, feeling the way Scott was starting to grow tense, smelling the spike in his arousal. “We only just started, Scott. Are you gonna cum for your Alpha already?”  

Scott shuddered, hips rocking in time with Isaac’s thrusts and strokes. He was close, so close, but he needed more. “Please, Alpha, need more…” He whined, head falling back onto Isaac’s shoulder.

Isaac grinned, tilting his head down to lick a stripe up the exposed column of Scott’s throat. He let his fangs grow, nipping at Scott’s throat with the elongated teeth and watching him shiver before biting the spot where shoulder met neck.

Scott came as soon as Isaac’s teeth sank into him, not enough to draw blood, but enough to send a bolt of pure pleasure straight down his spine.

Isaac growled, teeth holding fast as he continued to fuck Scott through his orgasm. It brought him close to the edge, but not close enough to finish him just yet. As soon as Scott’s orgasm was done he slowed his pace, hand leaving his Alphas overstimulated cock to hold his hip, smearing cum there and making Scott squirm a bit.  

Scott whimpered, writhing in Isaac’s grip as his Beta continued to fuck him past his finish. “I-Isaac..” he panted, the question clear in his tone.

“You were so good.” Isaac said, fangs receding now. ”You’re always so good for me. Fuck. I’m close.” he panted, kissing and sucking at Scott’s neck now, hips picking up speed again once he knew Scott wasn’t so overstimulated that it might hurt him.  

He came with a groan, holding Scott tight enough to leave bruises that would have seriously hurt if it weren’t for the fact that Scott’s an Alpla Werewolf. When he finally let go and pulled he gave Scott a sheepish smile.

Scott smiled back as he turned and came to sit on the floor with his back to the bed, Isaac mirroring him a moment later. “We need to do this more often.” he said, a hand coming up to rub at the quickly fading bruises on his ribs and sides.

Isaac huffed a laugh at that. ”You won’t hear any protest from me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
